sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey Monelle
| cityofbirth = Bonneville | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger | currentclub = Zane Hills | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears = 2007-2014 | youthclubs = West Ham United | years = 2014-2018 2014-2015 2015-2016 2018- | clubs = Manorham → Manorham II → RivalSport (loan) Zane Hills | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2011-2012 2014-2016 | nationalteam = England (U17) St. Gregory (U20) | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 5 (3) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Bailey Stanley Robinson Monelle (born January 6, 1996) is a Gregorian-born English footballer who currently plays for Zane Hills in St. Gregory's League A. Monelle plays primarily as a striker and can also play on either wing. Born in Bonneville to English parents, Monelle moved back to England as a child and entered the West Ham United academy, where he played until returning to the country of his birth in 2014. He has represented England and St. Gregory at under-17 and under-20 levels, respectively, and is considered a top target for the St. Gregory national team. Early life Monelle was born in the New Castle neighborhood on Bonneville's east side. His parents, Stanley and Lily, are both from London. Stanley, a successful venture capitalist, had settled temporarily in St. Gregory with his wife on business and had been there two years at the time of Bailey's birth. At age three, Bailey returned to London with his parents and grew up in the affluent suburb of Highgate. He took an interest in football at a young age, becoming an Arsenal supporter and playing for local club Highgate Rangers from their first season in 2003. Club career West Ham United After being passed over by Arsenal, Monelle was invited at age 11 to West Ham United's academy. He made his first appearance for the reserve team as a 17 year old in February 2014. Manorham In the summer of 2014, Monelle returned to St. Gregory, the country of his birth, when he joined Manorham F.C., a club who had signed an affiliation partnership with West Ham in 2013. Monelle spent most of the 2014-15 season with Manorham Reserves, but made four appearances with the first team. He was listed as fifth-choice striker, however, and struggled to find a regular place in the squad. RivalSport On August 3, 2015, Manorham loaned Monelle to League C club RivalSport for one year. Monelle made his debut for RivalSport on October 10, 2015, coming on as a substitute and scoring late in a 4-0 win over YoungStarz. He scored again the following weekend, on October 18, in a 2-2 draw with Royal Guards. Monelle registered his first multi-goal game for RivalSport on December 6, helping his team come from behind to beat Fort-de-Vert 2-1. Return to Manorham Monelle returned to Manorham at the end of his loan spell at RivalSport and made his first appearance for the Hammers' first team on October 1, 2016, coming on as a late substitute in a 1-0 home win over Midland International. He recorded his first two goals for Manorham on October 29, scoring in the 75th and 83rd minutes as Manorham won 4-1 away at Bonneville Juniors. Zane Hills Monelle became the subject of multiple transfer rumors following Manorham's relegation, with various reports connecting him to Bonneville United, FC Chapman and a return to RivalSport, as well as clubs in England. On August 9, 2018, he signed a three-year contract with Zane Hills, who paid an undisclosed fee for Monelle's services. International career Monelle earned three caps for the England under-17 team while at the West Ham academy, then was called up to the St. Gregory under-20 team after his move to Manorham. His most recent appearance for St. Gregory under-20s was against Fiji in March 2016 where he scored twice in a 3-0 victory. Being born in St. Gregory, a United States territory, makes him eligible to play for England, St. Gregory or the U.S. at senior level, but he is yet to be called up by any senior team. Category:Player pages Category:Zane Hills F.C. players Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:People from Bonneville Category:People from England